


Coming Home Late

by Meiilan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Half-Dressed, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Written for a kinkmeme-prompt, a friend showed to me: "Sometime after becoming Champion, Hawke and Sebastian start dating. Upon returning to the Estate after a stuffy, stressful ball, Sebastian helps Hawke relax with a romantic, loving blowjob. Of course, Hawke is going to return the favor."





	Coming Home Late

Hawke stumbled into his house already pulling on the collar of his way too tight noble robes, followed by Sebastian who was still softly giggling over the fact, that his lover had needed five attempts to fit his key into the lock. Turning around Hawke put his hands into his hips huffing at the giggly archer, but the expression on his face was that of pure adoration. “Harrdiharr! I get it! Apparently I’m too stupid to open my own damn door, very funny.”

Still grinning mirthfully Sebastian cradled his lovers face in his hands. “Oh don’t be like that! you know I find you absolutely amazing, luv!” Moving further into Hawke’s open arms the archer peppered his lovers lips and jaw with soft little kisses in between his words. “You’re probably just tired. It has been a long night afterall.” Hawke snorted, wrapping his arms possessively around the other’s waist. “Either that, or my head’s finally giving out, after having been choked all evening by this damned collar.” One hand reached up to pull of the offensive peace of garment once more until Sebastian’s nimble fingers showed it away to properly undo the buttons. “You looked absolutely stunning in it, though.” Running a hand through his hair, Hawke laughed: “Nice try, sweetheart, but you’ll need a bit more than that to convince me of going onto another one of these Maker-awful balls anytime soon! The people there are all so stiff and nasty and the cheese tasted of despair, _of all things!”_

Chuckling softly Sebastian kissed a line up to Hawke’s ear before purring: “Oh? How hard do you think, I’ll have to try then, luv?”

_Damn him and his way-to-erotic accent!_

Sebastian’s words sent a jolt right down Hawke’s pants and suddenly the taller warrior wasn’t feeling as tired anymore. Grabbing the archer’s chin he turned him back to seize his lips in a heated kiss. Sebastian - ever pliant Sebastian - easily melted into the kiss, eagerly following Hawke’s pull as he walked backwards towards the little bench in their entrance hall. Once his calves bumped into the wood Hawke broke the kiss an sat down on it his legs stretched out on either side of Sebastian. Grinning wolfishly up at him, he said: “You’ll have to try very _hard_.” Raising an eyebrow at the really awful joke, Sebastian nevertheless fell to his knees between Hawke’s legs in a motion so smooth and fluid, Hawke couldn’t help but find even that incredibly erotic. Without wasting much time on teasing, the archer immediately began to open the lacings of Hawke’s breeches. The warrior watched him with hungry eyes, only helping briefly by lifting his hips so Sebastian could pull down his pants and underwear enough to free the half-hard cock trapped inside. A few expert strokes of Sebastian’s hand and Hawke’s erection was standing hard and proud within its coarse nest of dark pubic hair.

Sebastian looked up at Hawke for a last silent confirmation, which he got when the man put a heavy hand on the back of his head and pushed him forward. Sebastian did not resist the push, but rather let it guide him right onto the warm cock in his hand. Pursing his lips around the tip, he gave the sensitive skin a few teasing laps with his tongue, before moving down onto the girthy member as deep as he could. Hawke had found out rather early on in their relationship, that Sebastian’s gag-reflex was near to non-existent, but the archer still preferred to slowly work himself to taking it all in, shallowly bobbing his head up and down, taking in a little more every time he moved down. When the tip of Hawke’s cock finally pushed into his throat, the hand in Sebastian’s hair tightened, holding him in place as Hawke enjoyed the feeling of Sebastian’s throat constricting around his tip. Again Sebastian did not fight it, but patiently waited on his knees holding his breath until the grip on his hair eased up and he was allowed to pull back again. They repeated this a couple more times, before a soft grunt from Hawke signaled Sebastian, that he was done playing. Hollowing his cheeks, Sebastian increased his speed now, not moving as far down any longer, but rather making sure his motions where fast and fluid always sucking lightly on his upmoves, pretty much milking his lover’s cock. Tired and worked up as he was, it didn’t take long for Hawke to get close to that sweet release. When he felt the heat pooling in his core, he rose from the bench forcing Sebastian to move back and crane his neck at an awkward angle, as Hawke held his head to fuck his mouth in earnest. A few more thrusts and he stilled, safe for his twitching hips as he came into Sebastian’s mouth with a deep groan. Again, Sebastian held still and sucked eagerly to drink even the last drop of his lover’s cum, until Hawke finally pulled away as it became to much on his sensitive member.

“Maker, look at you!”, Hawke muttered in awe, as he looked down at his lover, sitting so primly on his knees, his hands flat on his thighs, ignoring the quite obvious tent in his breeches, his lips swollen and red, glistening with saliva and possibly Hawke’s own cum and his usually neatly combed back hair a glorious mess of soft brown curls framing bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks. “You could destroy a _saint_ looking like that.” Despite his words, Hawke’s voice was full of soft wonder, as he still couldn’t believe that such a beautiful and utterly celestial creature would love him so much, that he’d willingly kneel in such an intimate manner for him and not even ask for anything in return.

Which did not mean, he wouldn’t give him _something_ anyways. Pulling on Sebastian’s shoulders, Hawke made him stand up, before he sat down again himself. “Com’ere”, pulling Sebastian closer until his crotch was just before his face, Hawke already licked his lips thinking of the treat he was about to give his lover. “Take your pants off.” Again Sebastian obeyed without resistance, quickly undoing his laces and after kicking off his boots, slipping out of his pants and underpants as if shame was simply not an issue in the presence of his strong lover. Stepping back into the place Hawke wanted him, Sebastian looked down at the man with those intense blue eyes, that had been mesmerizing Hawke long before he worked up the courage to ask Sebastian out for the first time. “You did so good down there. Time to give you your reward.” Hawke noticed with delight, how Sebastian’s lashes fluttered bashfully. It had been another not unwelcomed surprise to the warrior, when he learned that Sebastian was quite susceptible to praise. The right words of appreciation and encouragement could easily make the lean archer melt into his arms in the most ecstatic way. “Such a good boy”, Hawke praised again, his large hands wrapping around Sebastian’s hips, as the archer sighed delighted, “Now come here and take your reward.” Pulling, he lead Sebastian to lean forward, until the archer braced his hands against the wall behind Hawke, the rosy tip of his weeping erection only a breath away from Hawke’s lips. Letting his hands slide to Sebastian’s plush buttocks he pushed a little more, as he took Sebastian’s member between his lips.

Hawke might not be as experienced in sucking cock, as his princely lover was, but he more than made up for it with enthusiasm. And if the sighs and gasps falling from Sebastian’s lips were any indication, it was greatly appreciated. One hand remaining on Sebastian’s ass, firmly gripping the soft flesh and kneading it teasingly, Hawke moved his other hand to play with Sebastian’s scrotum, pulling it down and rolling the balls between his fingers, as his mouth alternated between sucking and licking at as much of Sebastian’s cock, as he could take in. Hawke prided himself in being able to read his lover like a book. He knew when the archer was close, by the way, he subtly shifted his stance, how his hips quivered as he resisted the growing urge to thrust forward and how his sighs turned into highpitched wines and almost inaudible moans. Even in sex, Sebastian was always so polite and demure, it drove Hawke wild. It spurred him on to try all kinds of new things with the willing archer, to find the one thing, that would finally undo him, make him howl Hawke’s name and completely loose himself in the sensation. Hawke knew it wouldn’t happen tonight, but he already had plans for the morning, if fate allowed him to sleep in a little.

When the soft sounds falling from Sebastian’s lips grew more and more urgent, Hawke dragged a finger through the saliva coating his chin and Sebastian’s cock until it was properly covered in the slick fluid. Pressing it between Sebastian’s buttocks, he searched until his fingertip caught onto the puckered hole hidden inside. Circling the sensitive spot with little pressure, Hawke silently delighted in the way it made Sebastian’s hips quiver even more. Then he finally applied enough pressure to press in. The sudden intrusion apparently had been what Sebastian had needed and with a choked gasp the archer came onto Hawke’s tongue in thick spurts.

For a moment, they both remained in their position, each busy catching his breath and returning from the high of sensations, that they just experienced. Eventually Sebastian muttered a little breathless into the silence of the dark entrance hall: “You know, we still have to get upstairs to your bedroom, somehow.” Hawke let his head fall back against the wall with a groan. “How hard do I have to work to convince you that it’s totally fine to sleep here in the entrance hall with me.” Sebastian chuckled softly. “I’m sorry Hawke, but I’m afraid, you do not have the energy left to work _that_ hard.” Sighing defeated, Hawke pushed himself of the bench, pulling his breeches up enough for them to remain proper until he reached his bedroom. “Alright then. Let’s go to bed”, he said, as he bent down and lifted the surprised archer onto his arms.

By the time Hawke had safely maneuvered them both up the stairs and onto his bed, Sebastian was already so deep in post-coital drowsiness, that he was just lying among Hawke’s sheets like the most attractive, lazy cat, the warrior had ever seen. With a soft huff, Hawke went about undressing himself before getting his limp lover peeled out of his own clothes and snuggled under the bed for him. He didn’t mind pampering his prince like that, occasionally. He really didn’t. Not when he knew, that come the morning Sebastian would listen to his every beg and call again with such loving adoration, it made Hawke’s heart ache in love.


End file.
